Damnation
by Childish Sadism
Summary: You are not who you believe you are, in return you have caused people pain. It will be alright, I can be the one to lead you to the hell you belong to. US/UK. AU.


OH my god Dys, another AU like this! Yes 8|! This is for Lish (aka: **lishtalicious in LJ** )and she deserves it =u=! I'm sorry Lish but there is not a lot of smutness in this chapter but it shall come! Don't worry!

Warnings: Uh...yeah, sexual molestation? Probably tons of grammar mistakes, like always.../sob.

* * *

><p>The sirens were too loud for the junior high, out of place for a place meant for learning. The alarming red and blue colors did not fit the colorful building, or the empty playground. Soccer balls were forgotten, swings were slowly moving back and forth, showing that they had been used not too long ago. Some lunch boxes were still messily accommodated on the lunch benches with food that wasn't even half way finished.<p>

The children were scared. They had been forced to evacuate the building with no explanation whatsoever. It was frightening to see the teachers acting so scared when nothing truly could frighten a teacher. They were the adults, the smart ones, the ones that could protect you when you were at school, or at least tried too. After evacuating they had been told to stand near the football field, where they could be safe. Parents had been called, texts had been sent and now all the kids had to do was wait for their parents to pick them up.

The police walked out of the school dragging a man in handcuffs. The man could be recognized by many of the students as their coach, the man that would teach them how to play soccer every morning and in the afternoon if you were to join the soccer club. But right now he was nothing but a man jerking and fighting against the police officers as he was pushed inside the police car. He kept thrashing in his seat, causing the car itself to move and the wheels to whine against the ground.

Inside the building the police officers were questioning witnesses of the attack. The principal was wiping his sweaty forehead with the palm of his hand, breathing heavily through his nose and giving whatever information he had. Some of the teachers were being taken care of by a doctor or a nurse; minor injuries could be seen but nothing too tragic. The police officers were watching over the teachers, asking questions only when it was seen fit.

Down the hall however, more than one police officer was standing and a doctor was carefully wrapping a bandage around a child's head. The doctor stopped the heavy bleeding, saying that it was just a minor injury but since it was on the head the bleeding was heavy. Another bandage was soon covering the child's wrist, causing the small thing to flinch and whimper. The child was hurting but the doctor needed to make sure he was fine before leaving him alone. He smiled at the child, an encouraging smile and the kid swallowed his pain to allow the doctor to do his job.

A woman pushing through the police officer broke the silence in the room. The long haired blond was crying, her green eyes were blurry with tears but she didn't think twice before wrapping her arms around the child sitting on top of the teacher's desk. She sobbed and desperately hugged her son.  
>"Are you okay baby? Please tell me you are fine." She ran her through her son's hair and stared at him. She let out a weak noise when she noticed the bandages and pulled him back into her arms.<p>

"I-I'm fine mom." The child weakly said, his equally green eyes now tearing up at seeing his mother in such a state. He hugged her back, feeling his mother's cheek resting on top of his head. She wouldn't let go of him and he didn't mind. It was just now that he was understood how scary the whole situation had been. It was just now that his mind was picking up on what happened. He sobbed and cried on his mother's chest, hugging her tight as he finally let the fear slip through his body and show.

"I-I was so scared. P-please take me home. I-I don't want to be here anymore." The kid said in between his sobbing , his good hand slowly wiping his tears away before quickly wrapping around his mother's waist once again.

"It's fine sweetheart, I'm going to take you home and everything is gone to be fine, okay?" She took a deep breath, holding back her tears. She was making the situation worse by acting like this, she needed to be strong for her son. She smiled at the child and kissed his forehead, gently tracing her fingers over the bandages on his head.

The young child rubbed his lips together, looking up at his mother, his tears were slowly brushed away by gentle fingers but they wouldn't stop. He kept tearing up and soon he was being picked up by his mother.

"Come on, let's go home, Arthur." She whispered softly and walked out of the school with her son in her arms.

* * *

><p>Forest green eyes stared at the white keyboard in front of them. Slowly the teen let his fingers dance over the keys as music filled the room. He sighed quietly, moving his fingers over the keys he had already memorized. He stopped then and picked up his pencil to write a note on the music sheet before letting one of his hands play the keys just to write another music note. The emerald eyes stared contently at the music sheet.<p>

Arthur yawned softly and stretched his arms over his head. He stood up, leaving his keyboard alone for now. It was the middle of the day but the sandy blond was still wearing his pajamas, but who could blame him. It was his first year of college and he was enjoying it as much as he could. No dress code meant he could be as lazy as he wanted with his appearance and he could even go to some classes with his pajamas. Of course people would always frown at how 'irresponsible' he always looked but in the end his grades were all that mattered and as far as he was aware he was an A+ student and that was not going to change just because he opted for baggy and messy clothes.

The teen glanced at the clock and cursed mentally. He quickly ran to his bathroom and took a quick shower, not even bothering to brush his hair after he was out. He changed into some baggy cargo pants and an over-sized shirt and sweater before quickly dropping his messenger bag over his shoulders.

Arthur looked as messy as he usually did and people in the apartment complex didn't seem to find it as weird anymore. He quickly pulled out his glasses from the messenger bag and put them on. The round modern frames were the only stylish thing that he actually owned and people seem to like, yet he actually didn't to wear them all the time, just when his eyes were tired and everything became too blurry for him.

The teen scowled at himself mentally for being so late and got inside his car. He dropped his bag in the driver's seat and then started the car. Loud music filled the small, old Volvo but he didn't bother to turn it down, instead he drove down the road, eyeing his clock on the radio every so often.

Every Saturday morning Arthur would leave the school campus to visit his mother. It was a two hour drive but it was well worth it. She deserved that much, even if the drive was an extra expense for his wallet, Arthur couldn't bring himself to stop visiting his mother. Not after everything he had made her go through…no, he couldn't leave her alone.

Valery, Arthur's mother, was damned to stay in a mental hospital and even if she was to get better and healthy it didn't matter because then she would end up in jail for first degree murder. Valery was accused of killing Arthur's step-father six years ago. Although she had done it to protect Arthur, the jury found no justification for her excessive violence, yet her background of mental instability and therapists gave the jury enough reason to believe that there was something wrong with her.

Arthur could still remember that day and he truly could not blame his mother for what she had done, even if it had caused her to fall over the edge and become insane, he was still grateful for what his mother had done. His step-dad had been a bastard, an ugly dog hiding behind a mask. He hooked up with his mom for her money and was always eating up her savings. Whenever he was not asking for money, he was always insulting his mother when she was not around. He would talk shit about his mother in front of him and it was so vulgar it would still make his stomach twitch even now.

But whenever Arthur's mother was home he would turn into a charmer that would kiss the very floor she walked on. He was a good player. That was until he made the mistake of laying his eyes on Arthur. The man had been drunk out of his skull, his mother was not supposed to be home until late at night which gave him plenty of time to get drunk, take a shower and be a 'good husband' when she was back. But in his drunken state he decided to do what he always wanted to do. He took a hold of Arthur and started to undress him. He tore the small clothes and made the young boy jerk him off. It was then that his mother came home. She had gotten out early from work and bought food on her way back but what she saw when she opened the door was what caused her to break down.

At first she didn't say anything and the asshole thought it was a good sign. He tried to explain what was happening and even used the most stupid excuse Arthur had ever heard…yet it was not the first time he had heard it, "He was the one that asked me to do it." Was the excuse. The same excuse the teacher from so many years ago had said. The same excuse so many people would give when the police would take them away…it had become such a common excuse that the police was starting to suspect that Arthur was indeed the one asking for it even though he was nothing but a mere child, yet his mother knew best. She knew her son and she knew that there was no way he would ever ask for such a thing.

Arthur could remember trying to cover his eyes when his mother grabbed a base from the coffee table before smashing it against her husband's head. She didn't stop there; she actually dragged him by the hair and into the kitchen while the man was barely conscious before picking up one of the kitchen knives. She didn't flinch or show pity when she stabbed the brute in the crotch. She did it once, then twice and three times before dragging the knife to cut through his stomach.

Valery was screaming the whole time and that's what alerted the neighbors. It wasn't enough for her though, she poured some of the cheap cooking wine on her husband and then let a match do the rest. She left the kitchen and walked over to her son. Arthur was beyond scared; he was horrified at what his mother had done. He thought he was the next one but his mother didn't hurt him. Instead she hugged him and sat with him on the floor, gently running her fingers through his hair. Valery was crying again and the police kicked the door open again. They quickly ignored the woman and the child and ran into the kitchen but it was too late. The man was dead.

Arthur was separated from his mother then and was only able to see her every Saturday, when his grandparents would take him for a visit and she would always hug him and keep him close. Never once did she act violent towards them but apparently she was a completely different story with the guards and the other patients.

Even now he was only able to visit her on Saturdays because of his college schedule. Arthur sighed softly and tried to push away all of those horrible memories that seem to haunt him every Saturday. Instead he kept driving, trying his best to focus only on the road and not the memories that were trying to attack him again.

It was a long drive but the sandy blond was able to manage like every other Saturday. He fixed his hair or at least tried too before getting out of the car. By now the security staff could easily recognize him, he was sure they could recognize his car even before he parked, still he went through the security check and was told to wait in the same room he would sit on every Saturday.

The room was big, with small rooms that were divided by thick glass walls, or maybe it was plastic, Arthur never truly bother to ask, all he knew was that they were sturdy and almost unbreakable yet the guards could hear every conversation if they walked past the small glass rooms.

A new guard was the one that brought his mother. She was gently pulled by her arm and then was lead inside the room. The guard closed the glass door and Arthur stared at his mother with a small smile. She was as delicate as ever. She was always slim and with long soft fingers, her dirty blond hair would still reach her waist and would move with every step she would take. The green eyed male hugged his mother and took her hand. He let her sit first before he sat on his own chair, across from the small table.

"I'm so glad to see you." Valery was the first one to speak, her voice being as soft as ever. Arthur could still remember that soft voice reading him bed time stories or praising him when he did something well.

"Me too. How are you?" The teen smiled softly, looking at his mother as she smiled back at him with a content look in her eyes.

Valery ran her fingers through her own hair, the smile on her face never leaving her features. It was almost like she was stuck in her own little world at the moment and everything was perfect. Her son was sitting with her and no matter how transparent these walls were, she could see herself back in their little home.

"I'm doing fine. I had oatmeal for breakfast, what about you? Are you eating well?" She looked up worriedly at her son.

Arthur chuckled softly, his hands uncaringly playing with the sleeves of his shirt. "I'm eating well, or trying too." There was a small pause and then the green eyed boy looked up at her mother in excitement. "I wrote a new song. It's not finished yet but I'm trying to finish it in between my studies and classes."

"Well, as long as it won't affect school." Valery reached for her son and gently held onto his hands. "Are your grandparents teaching you well? Or are they bad at it?" She laughed softly, remembering how her parents used to have little patience when tutoring her.

Arthur flinched a bit at the question and sighed. He could keep lying to his mother or he could let her face the truth. He thought about it for a couple of minutes, his mother still waiting for an answer being as patient as ever.

"Mom, I'm going to college now."

There was a long pause.

Arthur rubbed his lips together, staring at his mother the whole time.

Valery slowly pulled her hands back, a nervous smile spreading across her lips. "College? Y-you mean with other people?" her voice was shaking and her hands wouldn't stop trembling. It was like in a fraction of a second her calm exterior was broken.

"Y-you can't do that. Arthur, they are going to hurt you. You can't do that, I'm not there. They are going to hurt you." She was sobbing now, slowly falling on her knees. She brushed her hair with her fingers, the desperate movements making her feel like if it was going to fix what she had just heard but no, it was not going to do anything.

"Nothing bad has happened mom. N-nobody even looks at me, really." Arthur shook his head and stood up to sit down on the floor in front of his mother. "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen. I am fine. Nobody even looks at me, believe me." The sandy blond weakly smiled at his mother and hugged her, this time it was his fingers that were the ones running through his mother's hair. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Valery cried against her son's chest, her weak arms wrapping around his chest. "I won't let anyone touch you either. I'll protect you."

"I know you will mom." The teen felt his voice cracking a bit as he held back tears and then just sat there with his mother. He let his mother lead the conversation now. She kept talking about how she was going to get better and leave this 'hospital' because she still believed that this was a hospital and she was sick. She was still unable to realize that she was mentally ill and that killing a man sent her over the edge. She just couldn't remember killing her husband, she could only remember protecting her son from danger and nothing else because in the end mattered to her.

Arthur's attention was taken from his mother when he heard loud screaming and then the noise of something being thrown against one of the glass doors. He quickly looked up to stare at a young woman. She was probably just a few years older than he was but her appearance just looked exhausted, which was somehow ironic since she had managed to pick up the heavy table and throw it against the door. A man that was probably in his fifties was on the floor, from the looks of it he was unconscious and Arthur could see blood running down the side of his head.

The guards reacted quickly, in a couple of seconds one of the guards was already opening the door and pushing the woman against the glass wall. The patient was struggling, pulling on the guard's short hair before trying to bite her. The guard was able to flip the woman around so she was facing the glass wall and soon a pair of handcuffs were holding her wrists together. Another guard made herself known soon enough. She was helping to keep the patient in place while they waited for a doctor to sedate the mentally ill patient.

Arthur stared at the whole scene in front of him with slightly wide eyes. He felt pity for the poor woman, and somehow he felt bad for his own mother because he knew this was the way they had to deal with her whenever she got out of control.

The sandy blond rubbed his lips together, watching as two guards kept the girl firmly pinned against the wall. The girl was thrashing around, screaming and trying her best to get away. It was then that girl turned her head and made eye contact with Arthur. It probably lasted less than a second but it was enough to make the sandy blond feel nervous. The girl had the iciest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Two pools of the ocean were starting at him and for the first time she stopped struggling and just stared at him. It was like Arthur was watching some kind of transformation because the icy blue eyes soon turned into a honey brown shade and the girl fell unconscious against the glass wall.

The two guards picked up the unconscious girl and carried her away just as two doctors came into the small cell to check on the man on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur finally stopped staring. He turned his stare towards the guard that was waving at him. She nodded her head, letting Arthur know that visiting hours were over and he needed to leave.

"I have to go mom." The slightly shaken teen said and gently kissed his mother's forehead before letting go of her.

"I understand." Valery said quietly. "Be careful, and don't talk to strangers." She hugged her son as tight as she could before letting go of him. A guard came into the room then and gently took hold of Valery's arm. She was taken down the hall and through a heavy metal door. Arthur lost sight of her then.

The sandy blond was escorted out of the hospital by the same guard that led him inside. He stared at his car, parked on the same spot he left it in, yet it felt a bit odd. Arthur frowned, rubbing his shoulders with his hands. Something felt off just by looking at his car and he wasn't even inside yet. With a loud sigh he glanced back at the building behind him and shook his head. He was probably still a bit weird out by what happened with that girl. With that in his mind he got inside his car and drove back home, not bothering to glance back at the hospital again.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can go Kiku." Arthur tried not to frown as he repeated the same thing to his friend for the third time.<p>

"Arthur ever since college started you haven't even bother to crawl out of your room for five minutes. You go to class and then straight home. It's not healthy." The voice on the other side of the phone answered, sounding a little bit upset.

"I know but going out to a club? That's not my thing and you know it. Too many people." The sandy blond rolled his eyes as he sat on his living room couch.

"It would just be for a couple of hours Arthur. Not even the whole night. You have to get over your fear of people, not everyone out there is trying to get you."

Arthur frowned at his friends answer. It wasn't like he felt like the whole world was out there to get him, the problem was that when people truly wanted to get him they were nothing but psychotic freaks.

"I'm sorry Kiku, but I really don't want to go out clubbing. I wouldn't even enjoy the loud noises."

"Fine."

The line went dead after that. Arthur groaned and dropped his phone on the couch before burring his face against one of his pillows. One of these days he was going to lose all of his friends. He tried to hang out with them, but ever since all of them started college it had been a constant 'let's go out to the clubs.' Or 'let's go out to a bar.' It was frustrating, especially to someone like Arthur that spent most of his life being overly protected by his mother or his grandparents and truth to be told he didn't want to leave his little safety bubble. Bad things usually happened when he did.

"Looks like it is just the two of us, again." Arthur mumbled out softly and glanced at the cat that was curled up on the couch. The pale orange and white car turned his green eyes towards Arthur's direction and just mewed softly in return.

The teen chuckled softly and stood up to pick up the cat in his arms. "What do we want to eat huh?"

The cat curled up in his arms in response and purred against his owner's chest, not participating in the conversation as much as Arthur wished the cat would.

"Pizza it is then, again." One day he was going to bother to cook again but every time he tried the fire alarm would go off, so then it would go off in the entire building, something his neighbors were not very happy about.

Arthur picked up the phone and called his favorite, local pizza place before sitting in front of his computer with the cat on his lap.

"What should we play today?" The teen gently nudge his cat with his finger and the feline looked up. It stared at his owner before turning to face the computer screen, one of his paws lazily hit on the keys but nothing was really popping up on the screen.

The sandy blond stared at his cat with a small smile and gently poked on the small paw. "I don't think I feel like killing zombies today if that's what you are trying to pick."

The cat glanced back at his owner and then curled up again, no longer interested in the computer screen or keyboard.

Arthur snickered softly and gently scratched on the cat's head. He ended up opting for watching a movie instead of playing any games. He was not a dedicated gamer, just a casual computer player that would times frustrate people because of how he could never memorize the maps in any campaign.

The sandy blond looked away from his computer screen when there was a knock on his door. He let his cat slide off of his lap before standing up and walking over to the door. Arthur weakly smiled at the delivery boy and took the pizza. He got out his wallet and paid the boy, giving him a small tip just because he didn't want to get a glared at for not being 'nice and considerable'.

"I'm going to take a shower before eating. Don't eat the pizza." Arthur's attention was back on his cat once the delivery boy was gone. He gently poked his cat's nose. "Okay?"

The cat leaned back at the poking and mewed softly. It curled up on the couch not really looking interested in the pizza at all.

Arthur huffed at his cat's indifference and left for the bathroom. Earlier that morning he had taken such a quick shower that he didn't have the time to even wash his whole body, just his hair and face. It almost felt like he hadn't taken a shower at all to begin with. The sandy blond flipped the faucet to the right, letting the hot water run before adding the cold water until it was a nice warm temperature for him.

The shower didn't take as long as Arthur expected it to take. He was able to relax this time and clean his body properly. Half an hour later he was walking out of the bathroom with clean PJ's and a comb, this time he was going to try to manage his messy hair.

The teen walked back to the living room and opened the pizza box before something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Arthur frowned softly as he stared at his open front door. He could have sworn he closed it and even put the lock on it. Slowly he moved towards the door and checked the lock to make sure it was working before doing the same with the door knob. Everything looked fine and it also didn't look like the door was kicked open or forced.

Arthur frown grew a bit deeper but then he just closed the door and locked it again. He even pulled on the door a couple of times but it didn't budge. It was shut and it wasn't going to open again until he decided to unlock it.

Something was off though, there was something missing. Arthur almost slapped himself mentally when he couldn't see his cat anywhere in the room. "Art, where are you?" The sandy blond sighed, and just hoped that his can't didn't leave the apartment. It was going to be a pain to find him in the apartment complex, if he ever did.

The noise of hissing and growling was what caught Arthur's attention. It was coming from his computer desk. He knelt down in front of the desk and peeked underneath it to find his cat. The feline was arching, with its fur standing up in a defensive manner. He was showing his fangs and hissing. It somehow scared the sandy blond because he couldn't remember any occasion in which his cat acted aggressively. It was usually a very calm and quiet animal.

"Come here." Arthur said softly, waving softly at the cat in order to calm it down.

The cat kept hissing and showing its sharp teeth but it was slowly moving towards Arthur. Soon it was standing in front of the offering hand and quickly hid in it. The sandy blond picked up his frightened cat and hug it close to his chest.

"What got you so scared?" He gently petted his cat's ears and the cat just buried itself against his chest in return. The poor cat was even shaking.

Arthur stood up with his cat in his arms and looked around the apartment just in case someone had managed to get in and that was the reason why his cat was so scared but there was no signs of anyone inside his home. He even looked under the couch and inside the kitchen cabinets and nothing. The sandy blond kept the lights on, his feet slowly dragging him across the apartment. He was nervous and a bit scared. What if someone was in his home and he couldn't find him or her until it was too late. Well chances were that they would just steal his crap but what if they wanted something more.

The teen quickly shook his head out of those thoughts and forced himself to walk inside his dark bedroom. One of his hands quickly flipped the light switch on. The room was as serene as ever. No trace of anyone ever being there, still he looked inside his closet, balcony and even under the bed.

"There is nothing here." He gently whispered to the cat but the fur ball was still shaking and hiding against his chest.

Arthur blinked a couple of times when a strong scent hit his nose. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand and quickly glanced around the room in an attempt to find the source of the smell. The smell was not bad but it was far too strong. The sandy blond could even taste it on his tongue even though he was covering his mouth with his hand.

The scent was strong and thick. It was almost like a bottle of cologne had been dropped in the room but at the same time the scent was not annoying but welcoming. It was almost intoxicating but it was far too much for Arthur.

The sandy blond quickly walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, his cat was now squirming in his arms and it eventually scratched his arm before jumping onto the floor. The scared animal hid underneath the computer desk like before.

"Art, what the hell!" The teen glared at his cat as he inspected the cut on his arm but he just couldn't focus on it. Everything was suddenly too blurry and his body was slowly weakening. He coughed a couple of times and leaned against the bedroom door behind him. Both of his legs were slowly giving in, his knees were shaking and even though he knew he was about to fall he couldn't get his brain to function and do what he wanted it to do.

Arthur felt his body falling against the floor but he did nothing to prevent it, his mind was foggy and his vision was slowly darkening. He could see the figure of his cat but the feline was still hissing and hiding underneath the desk. There was something new though…a pair of legs. There was someone standing in front of his desk and now he knew what his cat was hissing at but his mind went blank then and he didn't care about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Arthur's head felt like if it was about to split in two. He was drinking something in hopes that it could make him feel better but it was not helping. The drink was making his mouth burn and it was soon spilling on his clothes. The loud music in the background was not helping his headache, he could almost feel his brain screaming at him to get out of the room but he was not doing it and he wasn't sure why. Everything was too confusing, bright lights were filling up the room and he could see what looked like people dancing not too far from where he was standing but his vision was far too blurry to make up the faces.<p>

The sandy blond shivered when he felt something wet running over his neck. He bit on the corner of his bottom lip and turned his head to hide his neck; the odd feeling not really being welcomed. It was then that Arthur noticed that someone was pinning him against the wall behind him. He stared down at the man in front of him. The sunny blond was busy holding Arthur's legs around his waist and nibbling on his collar bone to notice the stare but this just made Arthur even more confused.

Who the hell was this guy? And more importantly why was he just freely touching him! Arthur growled softly and tried to push on the stranger's shoulders but instead his arms wrapped around his neck. He stared in confusion as his arms pulled the sunny blond closer to himself, causing their bodies to rub against one another. He felt his body tremble and his eyes closing, but it wasn't in want or need. The teen was getting scared.

Arthur wasn't sure where he was or who this person was but the stranger was devouring his neck. He was biting on his shoulder, sucking on the skin and even stroking the skin underneath his shirt. It was just frightening, especially for someone like him that just couldn't tolerate people touching him, even less like this. The teen swallowed heavily, his breathing getting heavier and heavier and it seem to amuse the person that was in front of him.

The sandy blond tried to say something but his voice was gone. It was completely gone. Arthur felt helpless when he realized this. No sound was coming out of his mouth, no yelling, no screaming, and not even a whimper. He was a mute at the moment.

Arthur felt the body in front of him tremble a bit, and it took him a couple of seconds to notice that the sunny blond was laughing against his neck and slowly lowering his pants. It was a rough awakening for the sandy blond because he quickly began to struggle against the other male or at least tried to do it because it was not working. He was just not moving.

A hand slowly rubbed against his lower back and it slowly moved lower until it was touching his ass. The teen gasped at this, his eyes tearing up before he bit down on the corner of his lips and kicked his legs. He shook his head back and forth, his body immobilizing in fear. It was the same as before, all of those times when people did this to him he just couldn't move. It was always someone else saving him but this time he was alone. There was no one around him that he knew and the people around him didn't seem to care about what was happening. They were too busy moving with the music and having their own fun to care about what was happening to him.

The teen narrowed his eyes then; he was not going to let some asshole do this to him. He wasn't sure how this came to be and how he ended up in this situation but there was no way he was going to let this bastard just do whatever he wanted to do! Arthur moved his arms and this time he was actually able to push the sunny blond. The push was so sudden that he was dropped and fell on the floor in front of the estranger. He glared at the man in front of him but then all the strength he had suddenly gather was gone in less than a second.

A pair of icy blue eyes were staring at him. The freezing stare the other was giving him was causing Arthur's headache to crawl back in his brain. The sunny blond stared and at the same time it looked like he was giving Arthur the most cheerful smile anybody could master. It was like seeing two different faces on the same person. He would blink and the icy stare would be there but then it was gone again and it was replaced by a warm smile and a pair of welcoming blue eyes.

"Stay away from me." Arthur was surprised of how firm his voice was. He was scared, no doubt about it but he was also not going to act like a child anymore. He was all grown up and could defend himself. He didn't need the police, friends or his mother to protect him. Not this time.

"Is that what you think?" The sunny blond said his cheerful smile back on his lips. "I would hate to disappoint you but the truth is that even if they were here they wouldn't be able to do anything, just like you can't do anything." The other was mocking him, his voice was condescending and he was staring at Arthur with nothing but amusement in his eyes.

Arthur wasn't sure if he was right but he could have sworn the guy had just read his thoughts but maybe he was talking to himself again and was under the impression he wasn't. One way or another, the sandy blond felt the fear in his stomach growing. He could stand up and run to the bar in the club, or he could run outside and away from this freak but when he tried to stand up he found that his legs were not working. He tried twice to stand up but his legs would just give in and make him fall to his knees again. The sandy blond hissed and closed his eyes, now standing on all fours as he tried to lift himself up with his arms.

Arthur narrowed his eyes again when his chin was lifted up by the tip of the stranger's shoe. He glared at the sunny blond which caused the other to chuckle.

"You really are powerless uh? I guess that being a prude for so many years would cause this to happen. It's interesting though. What is keeping you from being yourself Arthur?" The blue eyed male stared at him and then in a fraction of a second was behind Arthur, leaning over him and nibbling on his ear. "Not knowing who you are is not helpful. But don't you feel bad, you little slut? Making all of those people's lives a living hell. You even screwed up your mother's life. Oh wait, but it wasn't your fault, right?" He snickered against Arthur's ear, ignoring how much the teen underneath him was now shaking.

Arthur choked softly as he tried to swallow a sobbing noise and instead turned his head to glare at the man on top of him. What the hell did this bastard know about him? He knew nothing! Nothing at all. He was not there when all of those people tried to abuse him. He was not there when his mother killed his step-dad and he was not there when those crazy stalkers would follow him home. This asshole had no idea what he was talking about, and it was just infuriating.

"And now you are angry." The sunny blond said in a sing song voice, his fingers holding on Arthur's chin as he pulled him in closer to his body. "But I know more than you do. You truly don't know anything huh? I'm so glad I was never a virgin ass like you then!" He was laughing now, but the whole time it just looked so good natured. It was like those cruel words were truly not coming out from his mouth. He looked nice, happy and content.

How could this bastard do this?

Arthur found himself questioning this but the sunny blond was not giving him time to think much. The strange man was soon gently licking his ear and nibbling on his earlobe. The sharp teeth were soon moving to the shell of his ear. A hand was slowly finding its way in between his legs to gently stroke on his member before moving lower until a finger was poking against his entrance.

The sandy blond felt his body panicking again. He was breathing heavily like before and glancing around for a way to escape this. He began to struggle again, but the body on top of him just seemed to be getting heavier and heavier in return.

"You are truly the first one that I've met that reacts like this but then again the others found out when they were younger." The stranger was purring against his ears. His fingers were teasingly and temptingly trying to push inside of Arthur but they were holding back to mock him, to make him feel helpless.

It was truly making the green eyed boy angry. He wanted to snap at the bastard again but when he was about to do it his face was painfully grabbed and pulled towards the sunny blond and then he was being kissed. It was an empty kiss, even Arthur that was never kissed before could tell this. There was no meaning behind the kiss and there was no feelings either. It felt fake and wrong. The sunny blond was either mocking him again or just trying to distract him but it was not working.

A sharp pain on his ankle made Arthur yelp softly and suddenly everything felt different. He could hear a phone ringing on the background and his attention was now focusing on the phone and the pain on his ankle. The dance floor was slowly fading away and the arms around his body seemed to be gone. The stranger was still there though, frowning at Arthur before smirking and kissing his lips again.

"This is going to be fun Arthur."

The sandy blond stared at the blue eyed male as he faded away, and at some point he was sure he saw a pair of horns and a whip like tail on the other. But that was impossible.

Arthur woke up on the middle of his living room. He was on the floor and his back was killing him from sleeping on there. He groaned loudly and arched his back as he turned around to lie on his side. His cat was curled up near his feet and for the looks of it he had bitten him. Except the cat was trying to look as innocent as it possibly could. It was mewing and purring at Arthur before walking over and nuzzling against his face.

"Hey…" Arthur said with a sore throat and slowly sat on the floor. He was feeling exhausted and he blamed it from sleeping on the floor but that was not at all. It was not only his body that felt sore but everything. If there was a word for something like this he didn't know it because he had never been so tired in his life. Even by just sitting on the floor he felt like he was using all of his energy.

The feline was rubbing its head against his stomach, purring for attention but then curled up on his lap. The sandy blond gently pet his cat, his mind telling him that he needed to remember something but he was far too tired to do it. As far as he was aware he fell asleep on the floor after taking his shower and he was truly regretting it. He probably passed out or something along those lines because he couldn't find any other explanation of why he picked the floor of all places to take a nap.

"I must have been tired last night." With that being said he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched until the bones in his back popped. There was something wrong with his body, Arthur frowned and stared at his hands, noticing how they were shaking. He gently rubbed his hands together but the shaking just wouldn't stop.

The sandy blond sighed and just curled up on the floor once again but this time with his cat next to him. He wanted to rest, his whole body was screaming at him to just lie down and rest. Even his bones were hurting from something he couldn't explain. He stared at the dark wood floors, and forced himself not to fall asleep. It was an unknown reason for him as to why he was refusing to sleep again but he just had no strength to argue with himself at the moment. It was pointless when he was so tired.

Arthur kept staring at the floor before slowly looking around his living room. The computer was still on and the pizza was cold and forgotten on the kitchen table. There was a faint light coming from his bedroom which was showing that he probably left the lights on during the whole night but what he noticed next made the shaking in his body worst.

The green eyed male was staring at the dark TV screen in front of him. The screen was reflecting the kitchen and hallway but what was bothering the teen was not that. No, he could see and hear the lock of his door slowly turning and the chain sliding off its hook before falling against the door frame. The door knob was having a hard time turning but it eventually did and with a slight push the door cracked open just slightly.

Arthur closed his eyes then and hugged his cat closer to himself.

* * *

><p>;u; this took whatever I have left of fandom and it shall be updated soon. orz<p>

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
